How and When
by kyneshi
Summary: this story was about team 7 lovelife.. and this is ooc.. yeahh.. so please r


**How and When**

**Story by Kyneshi  
i do not own Naruto  
yeah... this story is ooc but please r&r.. tnx..tnx**

**my english was so poor.. heheehe  
**

It was a D-rank mission, six months after the return of the Uchiha prodigy in Konoha. Everything seems normal. The team seven was reunited again. But actually, it was not like before. Each member of the team was dealing to their personals businesses. Their sensei was always away from Konoha because of the S-rank missions assigned to him. The blond-haired boy was still training under to his old perverted sensei. The pink-haired girl kunoichi, being the best medic-nin in the village even in Suna except to the Hokage was always needed in the hospital. The black-haired boy being a missing-nin or traitor to the village before was still under to his one year probation. But today was different day. The three members of the team was already finished the D-rank mission and was heading back to the Konoha. It is all because of the influenced of the pink-haired kunoichi to the Hokage. Sakura being the apprentice of the fifth Hokage requested to be in this mission together with Naruto. The mission was only assigned to Sasuke, a solo mission under to his probation. Kakashi was still on his previous mission that's why he is not with them right now.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted "that mission was so boring!"

"Naruto!" Sakura said.

"What it is Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing!" she answered "just shut up"

"hmmp!" Naruto responded "how can Sasuke-teme deal to this kind of mission?"

"dobe!" Sasuke said.

"teme!" shouted Naruto. "Just being curious teme!"

"dobe!" Sasuke said again.

"Hey stop calling me dobe" shouted Naruto "Teme!"

"Naruto shut-up!" shouted Sakura "its raining don't you see?"

It was raining. No, it was storm. There were flashing of lightning and the loud sound of thunder.

"We need to stop" Sakura said "we need to find a place"

"Sakura-chan was right" Naruto said "we need to find a place"

"dobe!" Sasuke said.

"teme!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura sigh. Her teammates were not change after all those years and after all those fights.

"Come on lets go!" Sakura said. And the boys followed her.

They saw a little cave and it was the only place that can help them. They already wet when they reach that cave. Sakura was also shivering because the wind was blowing heavily.

"I think we can rest here" Sakura explain "we should wait here until the storm was gone"

"What a boring mission and a bad day" muttered Naruto.

"No one said that you need to be in this mission" Sasuke said rudely "and it's your entire fault why you were here in the first place"

"Because Sakura-chan said that I need to be here teme!" Naruto answered.

"I thought Sasuke-kun I already told you why were here" Sakura interrupted.

"hn" Sasuke said while not looking at her.

"I requested Tsunade-sensei this mission" she explained "being a little reunion mission, though Kakashi-sensei not here"

"hn" he said still not looking at her.

"Sorry for being here Sasuke-kun" Sakura apologized.

Sasuke gaze at Sakura. Onyx eyes meet the green orbs.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto "you don't need to say sorry to Sasuke-teme you know"

"_You are still annoying Sakura" _thought Sasuke. And then he walks away from her.

Time had past but it was still storming. They were sitting on the ground. It was getting cold in the cave. Sakura was shivering.

"_It's cold…"_ she thought.

"Hey Sakura-chan are you okey" asked Naruto "you're shivering"

"I'm fine Naruto" Sakura answered "its cold"

"Yeah it's getting colder" Naruto said.

And then there was an idea poof to Naruto's brain. He embraces Sakura.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked while pushing Naruto away.

"yo-you know Sakura-chan" Naruto stuttered. "I-I thought you-you know it because you are a medic nin"

"What?" Sakura said while giving him her infamous death glare.

Sasuke saw the scene, Naruto hugging Sakura and Sakura pushing him away from her.

"_Death mea1t"_ he thought.

"You-you know body contact" Naruto starting explain "you can get heat by a body contact".

After hearing Naruto's explanation, Sakura's death glares turn to a soft look.

"_Naruto" _Sakura thought.

Because Naruto's legs were already part away Sakura sit between his legs and she leaned her head to Naruto's chest.

"Sa-Sakura-chan" Naruto stuttered in a low voice.

"Well thanks for the lesson Naruto-_sensei_" Sakura teased.

Naruto grinned, a very huge grin. He wrapped his hands around Sakura's tiny body.

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura whispered while snuggling on his chest.

It made Naruto blushed.

Sasuke saw every single moment that time. And then he felt something pang to his chest. A pang of….jealousy? And a pang of… guilt? Jealousy because for not being to the one who made Sakura comfortable. But he is not sure about that. And guilt because for Naruto. He knows that Naruto still like Sakura after all those years. And he also knows that Sakura was not having the same feeling towards to Naruto. Sasuke really hate this scene. He knows to himself that he not only hurting Sakura for being the living ice cube man, the coldhearted person that always rejected her, pushes her away. But also he was hurting Naruto for letting him doing this things to Sakura. Sakura was nothing to him right? Or maybe he knows deep inside in his cold heart that Sakura was mean something to him but he don't want to admit it to his self. But Naruto was his best friend/rival. He already admitted that to his self. He assured his self that Sakura was sleeping and without thinking he asked Naruto a question that was so un-Sasuke-ish.

"How long are you going to do that?" Sasuke asked to Naruto.

After hearing this question he stared to Sasuke in a while before answering him.

"Until you realized that pushing her away from you was not what you really want" Naruto answered turn back his gaze to sleeping Sakura and stroking his pink locks.

There are pregnant silences between the two male. Naruto was staring to Sakura and Sasuke was staring in both of them. And then Naruto break the silence by asking Sasuke the same question.

"How long are you going to do that?" Naruto asked to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared to him before averting the gaze to Sakura. He don't know what to answer or he don't know he actually want to answer. He tilted his head down, his bangs covering his beautiful onyx eyes. Because of this Naruto think that Sasuke was not going to answer his question. He stared again to Sakura. And then Sasuke speak.

"Until I'm fully healed" Sasuke answered almost whispering the words but enough to Naruto to hear it.

He gazed at Sasuke not expecting that answer from him and turns his gaze again to Sakura. He made his hold to Sakura tighter like not wanting to end this moment.

"_Sakura"_ he murmured.

Sakura was sleeping but her mind was still awake. But she didn't hear their conversation.

"_Maybe someday…someday the one who was holding me right now was Sasuke-kun. The man I dreamed. And maybe someday…someday I will not hurt Naruto__**-"kun" **__anymore. The man I owed everything. But when… and how?  
_

_so what you think..._

_please review.. tnx... salamat..  
_


End file.
